


game-set-match

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie, Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), M/M, Thrill Seaking, gay sex lol, hell yeah, motorcycle, rich kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith was adopted into wealth. Lance was born into it. Their simmilarities brought them together but their differences tempted them further.





	game-set-match

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been keeping up with voltron for the past like 3-4 seasons????? So I’m just writing the gays bc I still love them but the show is too trash for me to continue lol

     Sometimes, Keith liked to do interesting things. They weren’t always bad things, but they weren’t always good either. The important thing was that it was always interesting. Like buying and driving a motorcycle, or riding down the highway with no destination in mind. Drinking early in the morning by himself with only his thoughts, and meeting up with strangers on the internet to smoke together. Getting tattoos and piercings on a whim, and even splurging on a good meal. Fun stuff. Stuff that drives his adoptive brother mad. Stuff he could do just because he could.

     He wouldn’t call himself an adrenaline junkie, but he’d definitely call himself a thrill seeker. The difference, he couldn’t tell you. There were a lot of things he couldn’t tell you. Where he came from, who his parents were, how he came as far in life as he had. Nothing in his life was guaranteed, so he didn’t necessarily try to guarantee he’ll be in it for long.

“Y’know there’s an overwhelming amount of evidence that will suggest that those things will definitely cause cancer,” Shiro said as Keith lit up a cig.

“There’s also an overwhelming amount of evidence that suggests this is all a simulation, and I could wake up in an infinite void of black at anytime,” Keith responded with the death stick wiggling as he talked.

“At least play along with the simulation,” Shiro teased. Keith rolled his eyes and flicked his lighter off after successfully fueling his bad habit.

“I only smoke every once in a while,” he defended.

“Every once in a while has turned more into every other day, Keith.” He shrugged.

“I’ve been stressed.”

“With what?”

Keith took a drag. “Life. The economy. The environment. Snapchat. Anything and everything.”

“You’re telling me that in your cushioned life…you’re stressed about the economy?” He questioned.

“If the parentals go down, I’m going down with them. Tattooing only pays my rent and utilities.”

“So who pays for these?” Shiro pokes at his cigarette, and Keith quickly pulled it away.

“Friends,” he said vaguely.

“Friends?”

“Yeah. Friends.”

“From the shop?”

“Sure,” Keith took another drag and turned his head away to blow the smoke opposite of Shiro. When he turned his head back, his brother didn’t look happy.

“Why do you have to hide everything?” He was serious with his tone. Keith was quiet for a moment before shrugging.

“It’s a reflex, I guess…going from house to house I found that saying less lead to staying longer,” he replied. Shiro’s mouth tugged down into a frown, and then he sighed.

“I guess I can’t blame you for that…”

     Keith looked out at the rain from under the awning of the tattoo shop he worked at. It was cold even with his leather jacket on, but he still wouldn’t go in before he finished his smoke. His brother stood against the wall with him and crossed his arms.

“Should we expect you for dinner tonight?” He asked.

“You know I’ll never flake on them. I’d be dead if it weren’t for them,” he said simply. Shiro chuckled.

“I’m glad you know that…”

     That night Keith had to do his best to look nice and clean up his act a little bit. His adoptive parents knew he was into reckless behavior, but that didn’t mean he had to partake in that around them. What he did with the money they gave him every week was up to him, and the fact that he didn’t usually spend even half of it was enough to convince them he wasn’t spending it on anything dangerous. If they checked his account they’d see it mostly went towards food and gas. Any thing like cigarettes and alcohol were gifts he’d acquire from those strangers on the internet. Strangers who liked to look at him and touch him. Strangers who Keith never spoke to after they had their fun.

     The first thing he did when he got home to his apartment was take a shower. He scrubbed away at all the dirt and grime, and then he raided his closet for anything that didn’t have holes in it. Eventually he settled on a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans with only minimal ripage. He tugged on his jacket and his boots, and with that he was on his way to his parents mansion.

     Coming from nothing and then being adopted into wealth was kinda weird. He knew he didn’t need half the money he received, so he just tucked it away for later. Until later, he was living his life like any other person. No one else would be able to guess that he had a fat million in his savings, and that it was just from the past eight years he’s been adopted. He never wore anything fancier than the body jewelry in his shop, and he spaced out his tattoos for when he really felt like he needed them. It’s obvious when someone has wealth if they’re into tattoos. They’re covered in two weeks.

“Keith,” his mother smiled as he entered their mansion. He smiled back and accepted her kiss on his cheek. He reciprocated and then looked to his father.

“Good to see you son. How’s the shop?” He asked. Keith nodded.

“It’s good. It’s kinda slowing down with the weather, but it’ll pick back up soon,” he said. They nodded.

“Shiro says you’ve been doing a lot of interesting things lately. Would you care to elaborate?” His mother asked as they all walked up the stairs to the dinning room.

“Uh…well, I bought a bike,” Keith said.

“I noticed,” his father murmured.

“And a used one at that! How humble of you, sweetheart.”

“The new ones are too squeaky. They don’t have a good purr to them,” he said.

“That’s true about most things.”

“Yes…”

     They met up with Shiro in the dining room. Shiro smiled at the sight of Keith looking clean for once and greeted his brother with a hug. Keith reciprocated again, but noticed a few more plates set up. He pulled away to look closer.

“Do we have guests tonight?” He asked.

“Yes, the McClains are in the country and wanted to show their son the city. Your mother and I invited them over the minute we found out,” his father answered.

“I’ve been so excited to see them again. It’s been years since I’ve seen Javier and Angelina,” Keith’s mother said with a wistful smile.

“Oh. I didn’t expect company. I would’ve dressed nicer,” he lied. His mother chuckled.

“No worries, Keith. You look wonderful.”

     Within half an hour their guests had arrived, and Keith was sat at a huge table with three strangers. His eyes glanced to the dark tall gentlemen, and then the skinny dark haired woman next to him, and finally their son who sat straight across from him.

     His skin was like caramel. His eyes, a deep ocean blue. Hair with a sweetness and color akin to brown sugar, and a smile that could dazzle anybody within eyesight of it. Keith couldn’t help but try to calculate how expensive that smile was exactly. His entire attitude reeked of “trust fund kid” vibes, and the way he dressed supported his theory even more so. Despite its name, Keith doubted that business casual was actually the casual way to dress.

“How has business been in Mexico, Javier?” Keiths father asked.

“Booming,” Javier responded with a voice that reflected his looks. “How about you, James? Are the investments paying off?”

“Very much so. Right, Erica?” Keith’s mother nodded.

“Yes, indeed.”

“That’s wonderful,” Angelina said. Her voice was sweet like honey, and her eyes reminded Keith of the ones directly across from him.

“Have we ever introduced you to our son, Keith? We adopted him around the time Lance went off to college,” Erica said. Keith looked up from his plate in the middle of stuffing his face with roast beef.

“I don’t believe so,” Javier said with a smile. He grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth and offered a smile to the couple.

“Pleasure to meet you,” he said.

“The pleasure is all ours. Your parents speak highly of you. They tell us you are an artist,” Angelina said. Keith nodded.

“Tattoo artist,” he answered and went back to his food. His parents chuckled a little.

“My apologies. He is a man of few words,” Erica said.

“Ain’t that the truth,” Shiro muttered into his wine glass. Keith shot him a look and refocused on his food.

“Usually the men who speak the least have the most to say,” spoke a new voice. Keith peeked up at the man across from him and raised an eye brow. Lance showed him a smile and held his fork up with his next bite. “I bet you could say a lot.” Keiths parents laughed together.

“What an insightful young man,” Erica said. “Sorry to laugh, it’s just hard to imagine Keith speaking for a long period of time.”

“It’s happened,” Keith announced.

“I’ve heard it,” Shiro said raising his hand.

“Incredible. A man who can speak,” Javier teased. Keith snorted, and was surprised to find the attention was still on him.

“Do you enjoy being a tattoo artist?” Lance asked. The more he heard him speak, the easier it was to hear the slight accent in his voice. Keith took a sip of his own wine and swallowed while holding his ocean eyes.

“Yeah. I basically doodle for a living,” he said. Lance giggled a little and gently touched his goblet. Even his fingers were thin.

“That’s a fun way to look at it. What’s your favorite thing to tattoo?” He continued. Keith shrugged.

“I dunno if I have a favorite. I just like to do it.”

“What if you had to pick?”

“Uh…I guess…outlining.”

“Do you have any pictures of your work?” Lance asked.

     Without thinking, Keith pulled his sleeve back and put his forearm on display. There was a lion leaping across his arm with red graphic lines across the geometric design. He tilted his arm for Lance to see, and the whole table was silent. His parents hadn’t really seen his tattoos very closely. He wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t realize he had done a good number of them himself.

“Oh…that’s amazing,” Lance said with wide eyes.

“Did you do that on yourself?” Angelina asked. Keith nodded.

“Didn’t have any friends to practice on in tattoo school. This was towards the end of my training,” he said and tugged his sleeve down again.

“Why no friends?” Lance asked. Keith looked up at him and held his eyes for a moment.

“No one was worth keeping around,” he said simply. Lance frowned.

“Shiro, you just got a promotion, correct?” Javier asked changing the subject. Shiro nodded.

“Yeah, last month. It was kind of out of the blue to be honest…”

     Keith was silent through out the rest of the dinner. He could feel the other man across from him eye him throughout the meal, but didn’t quite understand his interest. Everyone told him he ate like a slob, and that his table manner was like watching a car crash sometimes. But Lance never looked at him with disgust. Instead Keith couldn’t help but notice a sense of curiosity, and we all know what curiosity did to the cat.

     Once dinner was over, Keith was anxious to go home to his shitty apartment. He was tugging on his leather riding jacket while the rest of them were still chatting down the staircase. At least that was what he assumed before he noticed someone approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Lance making his way across the large space between his parents front door and their giant staircase. The other man smiled, and Keith looked down to fix the zippers on his sleeves with a smirk. Like a mouse crawling to a cat.

“Do you ride?” Lance asked. Keith looked up to find them face to face.

“Yeah.” Lance tilted his head and then glanced back at his parents for a moment.

“Is it fun?” He continued once he looked back. Keith smiled.

“Wanna find out?” He offered. Lance instantly blushed with wide eyes.

“Oh…isn’t it raining?” He pointed out. Keith opened the closet door again and pulled out his old leather jacket from high school and his helmet.

“I’ve got an extra helmet in my bike,” he said handing Lance the jacket. He then started to walk off without another word, and Lance came scrambling after him.

“I-I can’t just leave without my parents permission!” He hissed. Keith chuckled, and the blush on Lance’s cheeks deepened.

“Sure you can. You’re an adult, right?” He replied with his hand on the door. Lance looked at his parents one more time before nodding. “Then let’s go.” Lance pouted.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Keith’s smile widened.

“Because you want to.”

     With that Keith whisked Lance away with no word to their parents. He put his phone on silent before his parents could start sending him panic texts, and then told Lance to do the same. They walked through the rain to Keith’s bike, and he pulled out the second helmet before getting on. Lance’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and they were even tighter when Keith actually turned on the bike. He laughed and then drove out through the gates and onto the highway.

     Keith loved to ride. There was nothing more thrilling than fully experiencing the wind pushing around his body. Gravity making room for his small form, and rain pelting his face with frantic kisses. Sometimes he focused on the danger of it. His body so exposed compared to a car or a truck. His legs easily nicked by pebbles and rocks that he drove over, and his fingers the first to go numb even with his gloves. It was an addictive kind of numb. The kind of numb associated with such a high amount of pleasure that it didn’t even feel numb. It felt like bliss.

     Lance’s arms loosened up after about five minutes on the road. He hooked his chin on Keith’s shoulder and did his best to peak through the rain without goggles. Keith was always prepared to ride no matter the weather, but he wasn’t always prepared for a partner. Like he said, they weren’t worth keeping around long enough for him to consider taking a ride.

“Where are we going?” Lance asked, his voice tickling Keith’s ear.

“Where do you wanna go?” He shouted back over the wind. Lance was quiet for a moment before bringing his lips right against Keith’s lobe.

“Somewhere private…”

     With that Keith smirked and took the next available exit. He found a more than decent hotel within a mile of the exit and lead Lance inside by grabbing his hand. They giggled once they got inside, and Keith pushed his wet bangs away from his forehead. The other man watched him with curious and wanting eyes, and Keith couldn’t help but like it. They walked up to the front desk, and they were instantly greeted with a smiling bulky girl.

“Hello! I’m Shay, welcome to the Balmera hotel. Can I get you a room for you two gentlemen?” She offered. Keith nodded and pulled out his wallet.

“Your best room available for the night. We’ll be ordering room service later,” he said. She nodded.

“Is there a special occasion, or are you just in the mood for something nice?” She asked. Keith looked at Lance’s blush and then back at Shay.

“First date,” he said simply. Lance looked at him with wide eyes. Shay giggled and then handed Keith their keycard.

“You’ll be in the penthouse sir. Top floor,” she said.

“Thank you,” He said with a smile.

“No problem! You two have fun,” she waved.

     Keith walked Lance to the elevator, and somehow slipped his hand over his lower back on their way to it. They were in the elevator alone, and that’s when his hand was under the sopping wet jacket. Lance shivered, and watched the numbers tick on the elevator. He pulled out his phone to find a dozen missed calls and texts from his parents. He cursed, and Keith glanced at his screen. He chuckled.

“Is this funny to you?” Lance grumbled and tried to call his parents back. Keith took out his own phone and opened it to show the hundreds of texts from his own parents and shiro.

“No, just all too familiar.” The call dropped and Lance groaned. “It’s not gonna go through on the elevator,” he told him. Lance turned it off and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, I figured that out.”

“C’mon. That’s what makes it fun,” Keith said. Lance looked at him with confusion.

“H-How is making our parents worry about us fun?” He questioned. 

     Keith laughed and then rested his hand on the wall next to Lance’s face. Suddenly, the other man was cornered with Keith barely three inches from his face. Needless to say, his blush was obvious.

“We’re adults, Lance. They’re just over protective rich people who think we can’t take care of ourselves. Yeah, they care, but…” he leaned in even closer. “…it’s fun to make them sweat over the little things.”

“I-I’d hardly count this as ‘little’,” he stumbled over his words as he tried to push himself against the elevator wall. Keith took his hand off the wall and stepped back as the elevator doors opened up.

“I’ve done worse.”

     They walked up to the only door on the top floor, and Keith unlocked it with their keycard. The penthouse was huge. Obviously it wasn’t anything Lance wasn’t used to, but it was still pretty impressive no matter who you were. Keith made himself at home and tugged off his soaked jacket. He then picked up the hotel phone and dialed the room service number. Lance couldn’t help but stop and stare at him as he stood in his tight jeans and shirt.

“Hi, I’d like your most popular dishes up to the pent house…I’d say five different things,” he spoke. He made eye contact with Lance. “Thanks.”

“What else have you done?” Lance asked. Keith walked back over to him and started to peel off the wet jacket.

“Look at me. I’m covered in ink. Don’t tell me your parents wouldn’t freak out if you got a tattoo,” Keith said. Lance felt his heart race at how close Keith was.

“Oh…”

“Sometimes I smoke. Sometimes I don’t return their calls for days. Sometimes I go out of state…” he listed as he helped Lance’s arms out of the material. “…sometimes I’m just myself.”

“I…oh…”

“This isn’t my first family, Lance. It’s kinda funny how the more money someone has the more they fret over the little things,” he said and tossed the jacket to the side. “Because, honestly, I’m more than capable with all the money they shove at me.”

“I guess you have a point…” Keith nodded and turned back to walk over to the couch.

“I know I do.” Lance took off his shoes and then walked over to sit next to Keith. His still had on his muddy boots.

“So why did you want to take me for a ride?” Lance asked.

“You looked like you wanted it,” he replied and then finally leaned down to tug off the leather around his feet. Lance frowned at that.

“How do you know what I want?” He questioned. Keith raised a brow at him before leaning back on the couch.

“Its all over your face.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not a dumbass, Lance. I _mean_ you wanted it, and it was obvious.”

“You can’t read my mind.”

“But I _can_ ,” Keith replied leaning in again. “I know _exactly_ what you’re thinking,” he claimed. Lance leaned back a little, and let out a trembling breath.

“Y-Yeah right…”

”Then what was your intention tonight?” He questioned.

“I…”

“Do your parents even know you like men?” Lance’s eyes flew wide at that and he sucked in a breath. Keith’s navy eyes were sharp, and Lance felt like he couldn’t breath with his secret out in the open.

“H-How-“

“Takes one to know one, Lance,” Keith said simply. The other man felt his heart stop.

“Y-y-you-“

“My parents hate it. They try to ignore it, but I know they know. Your parents probably know too, but will never acknowledge it.”

“I…” Lance trailed off and looked down. “I’m bisexual.”

“You think it’s easier to hide because you like girls too?” Keith questioned raising his brow again. Lance swallowed before shaking his head. “No one is as clueless as they lead on.”

“So…if they both know…they probably think…” Keith threw his head back laughing. He slumped against the couch again.

“Oh yeah. Definitely,” he nodded.

“B-but we’re not…doing that,” Lance pointed out.

“Imagine how pissed they’d be if we did.”

“What are you suggesting?” Lance spoke barely above a whisper. Keith met his curious eyes.

“Why did you wanna go somewhere private?” He shot back. Lance was quiet again, but didn’t have to speak when there was a knock on the door. Keith got up to open the door, and two trollies rolled into the room.

“Room service!”

     Keith and Lance ate together in silence. Their phones continued to fill with messages, and Lance couldn’t help but read every notification. Keith cracked open his crab legs as Lance’s face was over taken with concern. He absentmindedly chewed on his club sandwich while scrolling through all the messages, and Keith couldn’t help but watch and shake his head.

“It’s best just to leave it,” he said. Lance glanced at him mid-chew. He swallowed.

“What makes you say that?”

“Unless you wanna go back, they’ll just beg you to return. No use arguing. Best to enjoy it while it lasts,” he said and fished out the crab meat.

“You really don’t like being watched by your parents, huh?” Lance questioned. Keith shrugged.

“I’m used to being on my own. I don’t like to be coddled,” he answered.

“Do you know what happened to your birth parents?” Keith was silent for a moment before cracking open another leg.

“No. I never met them.”

“Oh…”

“Born and raised a bastard.”

“Don’t say that-“

“Why not? It’s true,” Keith snapped and fished out more meat. He dipped the meat into the butter provided and turned his body to face the trolly completely. Lance frowned and put his phone down.

“Can I…see all your tattoos?” He asked. Keith paused for a brief moment before continuing to pursue his crab.

“It’s a lot of skin. You sure you wanna see it all?” He asked. Lance moved closer on the couch and reached of Keith’s arm. The other man allowed him to pull back his sleeve and peek down at the back of his forearm. Tan fingers smoothed over feathers.

“Did you do this yourself?” He asked. Keith shook his head.

“One of the newbies at the parler. She pressed too deep and it caused the ink to bleed under the skin,” he pointed to the cloudiness around the stem. “There.”

“Oh…do you not like it?” He asked. Keith shook his head.

“She just got out of school. For someone with little experience, it’s not bad. It’s actually one of my favorites.”

“How come?” Lance was getting closer, but Keith only noticed it when he lifted his head to look at the other man and was met with his hair in his nose. Lance looked up at him.

“It’s imperfect, and yet it’s still beautiful,” he said. Lance blinked and then smiled.

“That’s a good reason.”

     He looked back at the ink, and then continued to roll back his sleeve. There was a rose at his elbow, and Keith explained it as another practice piece from a fellow artist at the parler. His hands had designs on them as well, and he explained everything to the last detail. Then Lance couldn’t pull his sleeve back anymore, and Keith chuckled.

“Here…” he reached behind him and pulled off his shirt. 

     Lance’s eyes went wide again. The sight of Keith’s bare chest and back was unexpected, but not unwanted. He wasn’t so covered that he couldn’t see any skin at all, but there was enough going on to suggest he was being tattooed frequently. He roughly pushed his hair back into place before looking down and examining the designs on his chest.

“This one is for my family,” he said pointing to a drawing of a diamond on his ribs. “They’re rich, but they’re also strong. They support me with more than just cash.”

“That’s…” Lance reached out to touch it, but only grazed it with his fingertips. Keith watched the other man’s hand. “…that’s really sweet.”

     Looking at Keith’s skin, his body almost told a story. Some still looked fresh while others looks years old. The ink looked good on him, and Lance found it hard to imagine him with completely clean skin. His hands continued to brush against the designs until Keith took his wrist and allowed him to fully feel the ink. He was warm. A lot warmer than Lance thought he would be.

“How…How did you know?” Lance asked looking up shyly. Keith’s brow flicked up.

“Know what?”

“That you like men?”

“I just knew,” Keith answered.

“Really?”

“How did you know?” He turned the question around and it was obvious Lance was dreading and expecting that.

“It…it came to me little by little. At first…I thought everyone could admit that they liked the way people of the same gender looked. I thought people just picked which one they liked more until…” he trailed off and looked at Keith’s body again. “…until I found myself unable to stop these feelings…I’d develop crushes on boys my age sometimes, and I just knew it would be unwise to express it.”

“Sounds like you struggled with it,” Keith noted. Lance nodded. “Are you at peace with it now?” Lance shook his head.

“It’s hard to accept it. I like girls a lot, but…” he touched down to Keith’s hip. “…I can’t deny this part of me. No matter how much I wish I could.”

“It’s never going to be easy,” Keith whispered. 

     Lance looked up and found the other man leaning in. He was taken by Keith’s natural musk. Sweat, leather, and rubbing alcohol. There was a hint of cinnamon in his breath, and his mouth was even more tempting up close. He let out a shaky breath as Keith touched his knee.

“There’s always something that will make it hard, but it’s worth fighting,” he continued in a hushed voice. Lance started to pull his hand away, but stopped when he fingers trembled from the lack of contact. He touched Keith’s chest and pressed his lips together.

“Is it?”

“Have you ever been with a guy?” Keith asked. Lance’s eyes flicked away in embarrassment.

“I…I kissed a man once. He wasn’t very thrilled about it, but it was a dare. I was fifteen.”

“Truth or dare?” Lance nodded and Keith chuckled a little. “That’s common. Lots of guys I’ve met up with say that’s how they figured it out.”

“I knew before…”

“Did you like it?” Keith continued. Lance bit his lip.

“I…would’ve liked it more if he didn’t immediately clean out his mouth…”

“Yeah…That doesn’t sound fun,” Keith nodded. Lance looked at his lips and then his eyes.

“You’ve been with men?”

“Many,” Keith confirmed.

“Does it…does it feel good?”

“Do you wanna find out?” Lance blushed and then nodded. Keith smiled and leaned in closer. “Then let’s find out.”

     The way Keith’s words whispered against his lips made Lance shiver. His heart was beating nearly out of his chest, and his fingers closed into a fist against Keith’s skin. Lance didn’t have any time to think twice, Keith didn’t allow it. He was kissing Lance before he could fully process what was happening, and it was better that way. Keith’s lips had a weight to them that pulled Lance back to earth. He had felt so full of hot air, and as he shared his lips with the other man it felt like he was slowly letting it all go. 

     The first kiss was firm, and comforting. It was something stable that Lance has been craving for years. The second kiss was more loose and sweet. Like cotton candy dissolving on his tongue as Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s short hair. After that the kisses continued and got progressively more comfortable. It was almost scary how easily Keith made Lance feel at home with his hands cradling his head. They hadn’t even used much tongue yet and Lance felt like he was becoming one with the couch and the floor. His body slumping into the other man, and his heart drooling with lust. It was only when Keith pulled away did Lance realize how much he never wanted the feeling to end.

“How was that?” Keith whispered and gently held his shoulders to keep him up. Lance blinked at him and then nodded.

“Good…i-it was…” he cleared his voice and sat up straight again. “It was good.”

“You’re not a bad kisser,” Keith said  
With a smirk. Lance frowned.

“Did you think I would be?” He questioned. Keith shook his head.

“No, I just thought I’d mention it.”

“You…are so bizarre.” Keith chuckled and started to pull away.

“You’re not the first to-“

“W-wait…” Lance reached for Keith’s neck and gently tried to pull him back down. Keith slowly sat back down and allowed Lance to touch his body. “I…can we do more?” He asked. 

     Keith was silent for a moment before sliding his hand across Lance’s cheek and kissing him again. The other man gasped in surprise, but accepted his lips regardless. He touched down Keith’s torso, and settled for the small space between his hips and above his pants. Keith used his other hand to undo the top couple buttons, but stopped at the third. He ended the kiss and let his lips hover over Lance’s.

“How much more did you want?” He whispered. Lance pressed his lips together and rubbed his thumb against Keith’s burning skin.

“Everything,” his voice hoarse, but certain. Keith bit his lip and continued with the buttons.

“I dunno about everything, but…” he moved to kiss at Lance’s jaw. “…I’ll start you off easy.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we can take it slow,” Keith assured him. Lance’s mouth twisted in disappointment, but he accepted Keith’s offer anyways.

“…okay.”

     They were scorching. The kisses that Keith pressed to Lance’s lips were so overwhelming and warm. His fingers quickly plucked at the rest of his buttons, and suddenly they were spread all over his body. Each little caress his hands gave drove Lance mad, and it was when the other man stroked his spine and held his waist in his arms that made him absolutely dissolve into the feeling. He pulled away to let his head fall back in pleasure. Keith kisses his neck instead, and freed one of his hands to finish tugging off Lance’s shirt.

     Everything was just so hot. In every sense of the word. Keith filled Lance with a heat he had never experienced. Sure he had shared a bed with others before, but they were all women whom he wanted to be caressing. Now that he was the one being caressed, he found himself doing things he could never imagine himself doing before. Head flung back, his spine arched, his breath melting into sweet moans as Keith held him even closer. His legs widening to compensate for the man wedging his way between them.

“You’re a natural,” Keith murmured and sucked on his lobe. Lance’s eyes rolled back and he let a whisper of a moan leave his lips.

“What…are you doing to me?” He murmured between heavy breaths. Keith chuckled before biting the soft flesh. Lance shivered.

“You’re so sensitive…I don’t have to do anything,” he whispered and reached down to grab at the front of his pants. Lance gasped and then rocked his hips into the pleasure.

“Oh…oh _Keith_ ,” he moaned and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck.

“I got you, baby,” Keith hummed and held his waist tightly in his other arm.

“Makes no sense…many women have touched me like this…a-aah…” he hurried his face in Keith’s neck as he undid his fly.

“Really? Exactly like this?” He questioned. His hand pressed against Lance’s waist, and he bit his lip in response. “Writhing in a woman’s lap _exactly_  like this? Her hand on your body like _this_?” He reached down to grab his ass and Lance gasped. His other hand moved the fabric of his slacks out of the way to touch the front of his boxers. “Tell me, Lance. What kind of woman touches you like this?” He squeezed both his hands, and Lance tried to bite back a moan.

“I-I meant-“

“What kind of woman can excite you just from being around?” He continued. Lance whined. “Can you feel it? The rush? The adrenaline?” Lance hesitated before nodding.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Your parents would kill you if they found out what you let me do to you,” Keith’s voice was rough. Husky and smoldering. Lance nodded, the other man’s words exciting him even further for some reason.

“Th-they’d kill us both,” he gasped. Keith nodded and pulled back to smirk at him.

“Doesn’t It feel good doing something bad?” He asked. His smile deliciously devious, and his eyes lidded with lust. Lance couldn’t shake his head. His body was humming with pleasure and Keith hadn’t even gotten under his boxers. 

“Feels so good,” Lance whispered out and held onto Keith’s shoulders for stability. Keith leaned in again and started sucking harshly above Lance’s collarbones. “A-ah…w-w-wait…”

“They’d get so mad,” Keith muttered but resumed his mouth. Lance suppressed a groan. “They’d know exactly what you were doing. What I did to you.”

“Keith…” Lance breathed and rolled his hips. Keith growled and bit down harshly.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he wheezed. Lance blushed despite his body’s full sinful flush that was already established.

“Sh…shut up. Don’t say that,” he replied weakly. Keith kissed further up his neck.

“Why? You’re so beautiful. So sexy. It would be fucking criminal for me to ignore that,” he fumbled before pushing down part of Lance’s pants. He was even more flustered.

“I-I…”

“What? So used to doing the flirting you don’t know how to reply?” Keith questioned.

“Jesus…I-I…” he trailed off as Keith started to remove his pants and boxers. It was very distracting. “I-I-I…”

“Get on your back. Now,” Keith ordered. Shivered went down Lance’s spine, and he reluctantly pulled away to do as he was told.

     It was amazing how switched Lance felt. All his anxieties he normally felt about sex had disappeared with Keith hovering over him like he was. His frame almost protective, and his eyes hungry for Lance’s skin. He was so used to being the one in charge that being cared for made him feel so turned on. He tugged off his slacks, and before he could get any further Lance was sitting up. 

     Ocean blue eyes met navy as thin tan fingers undid Keith’s belt. The other man watched as Lance continued to undo his fly and tug down his boxers and his jeans. Keith allowed Lance to stare at him for a minute before experimentally reaching forward to grab his cock. He bit his lip, and Lance’s eyes flicked up to him before he leaned in to press his tongue long and slow against his tip. The inked man let out a breath and then ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. He licked his lips and groaned when Lance closed his lips around his head.

“How’s it feel?” Keith asked. Lance answered by letting his eyes roll back and sinking further down on his dick. Keith chuckled and then bit his lips.

“Looks like you’re having fun.” Lance nodded before pulling back.

“It’s hot…” he murmured. “Like you…burning me up,” he added before returning his mouth on Keith’s hard cock. Keith’s grip tightened in his hair, and that only spurred Lance on to take him deeper.

     Lance took the next few minutes to experiment. He had never sucked a dick before, but he knew enough about his own to guess what would feel good. His tongue swirled, his cheeks hollowed, mouth dripped with saliva, and his hands squeezed what he couldn’t quite reach. He almost choked a couple times, but luckily Keith didn’t pay any attention to it. Instead he caressed Lance’s cheek as he sucked, and groaned at the pleasure the other man gave him. When he pulled off, Keith’s thumb immediately pulled his bottom lip down to show just how sloppy he was, and Lance immediately coated the appendage with his spit and sucked.

“God, you’re fucking perfect,” Keith murmured.

     Before Lance could reply, Keith had him pinned to the couch. He finished taking off his pants as he kissed Lance’s neck, and it was then that Lance realized just how _naked_  this whole situation had been. He let out a strange combination of a yelp and a moan, but it didn’t distract Keith from his mission to leave as many marks on Lance’s body as possible. Eventually he kissed his lips again, and Lance fully welcomed the embrace.

“Fucking legs…” Keith breathed as his hand pulled Lance’s bare leg against his hip. Lance blushed as the other man took to feeling up his less-than-meaty thighs.

“I-I’m kinda skinny…” Lance threw out there. Keith merely resumed his lips and squeezed harder.

“You’re perfect,” he hummed before affectionately kissing his jaw. Lance’s breath trembled as he let his head relax against the couch.

“Y-you think so?” He asked. Keith nodded and lowered his hips to rock gently against Lance’s hip. The other man took a sharp inhale at the feeling of Keith’s body so close to his, and then joined him in rolling his hips.

“Yeah…you’re absolutely perfect.”

“I-I doubt that…haaa…”

     For the first time in his life, there was another man’s hand on Lance’s cock. At first Keith was completely focused on stroking Lance’s length, but then quickly devolved into grabbing both of them together. The sensation made Lance squirm. His body like a ribbon bending to the whim of its handler. He dug his fingers into Keith’s shoulders and could barely think straight as he dissolved in his strong hand. Loud and gasping rambles came out his mouth as Keith guided him to his sweet release. The other man groaned and bit down on Lance’s pulse as he came after him, and that triggered one last little whimper.

     Twenty minutes later and they were in the same spot. Keith’s face nuzzled into Lance’s neck, and Lance’s fingers running through his hair. The latter pressed kisses to his lovers head, and received soft caresses in return. The silence they had shared was peaceful, and it was satisfying just to lay with one another after such an intense climax. Lance stroked Keith’s hair once again before nosing at his cheek and kissing closer to his lips. Keith finally pulled his head up to give Lance what he wanted, and smiled into the kiss.

“How was that?” Keith whispered.

“More than good,” Lance murmured and smiled back. Keith chuckled and Lance laughed with him. “My parents are totally going to kill me though,” he said.

“I’ll protect you,” Keith assured him and brushed some of his hair out of the way. Lance smiled softly and gently cupped his face.

“Sure you will,” he hummed. Keith glanced at his lips briefly, and then back to his eyes.

“I don’t normally do this, but…I like you, so I…” He trailed off as Lance gently pushed him down into another kiss.

“Let’s just leave it at that,” he hummed. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Why?” Lance pressed his lips together.

“I can’t be with you…no matter how much I want to…my parents would…they wouldn’t like it,” he said. Keith pushed himself up to get a full view of the man underneath him. Lance blinked up at him and then looked away with bashful eyes.

“They don’t have to know,” Keith started to negotiate. Lance let out a little laugh.

“You really wanna be with me, don’t you?” He said looking to the side still. Keith furrowed his brows deeper and reached to turn Lance’s face back to him. Oceans met the midnight sky, and Lance felt hot.

“I mean it when I said I don’t normally do this,” he said, his tone serious. Lance bit his lip in thought.

“Oh…um…”

“Forget your parents. What do _you_ want?” He asked. Lance barely hesitated with his answer.

“You…” Keith smirked. “B-but we can’t-“

“We can’t let them know is all,” Keith assured him. Lance pouted. “We’ll just be close friends around them.”

“Are you sure it’ll be okay?” He asked. Keith nodded.

“I promise. I’ll take care of you.” Lance finally smiled back.

“Okay…”


End file.
